Percy Jackson & Co goto Hogwarts
by Seas and Shadows
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia go aon a quest from Chiron-Protect Hogwarts. But will Umbridge, The golden trio, secrets, slip-ups and friends stop the mission before it's even begun? After the giant war and during Ootp. Rated T thanks to me just being me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic, so take it easy. This is set after the giant war, and during the Order of the Phoenix. No need to review! **

Percy POV

I was lying down on the beach with Annabeth. The Giant war was over, Gaea was forced back into her slumber, everyone was celebrating, the Hunters were here, and amazingly, there hadn't been a single casualty! How amazing was that! Of course, Annabeth and I had a 'problem.' Every night, we had nightmares about Tartarus, battling the things down there, and having to go through the worst of tortures, both physical and mental. We both had scars from there, and we had become slightly paranoid of separation. In demigod speak, this is known as a 'problem'.

"Percy!" Annabeth suddenly shouted, pulling me from my thoughts. "What are you thinking about now? You're getting your lost-in-thoughts-for-eternity look. And Chiron wanted us to go to the Big House. And-wait… Are you even listening to me?"

"You, again, and no." Was I daydreaming again? Uh-oh. I mentally kicked myself. Bad Percy. Bad Percy. Bad- "Percy? Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Umm… Daedalus' update number 17.5?"

"Seaweed brain…"

We snuggled closer together, and just as we were about to kiss, Nico came running up.

"YES! Thalia owes me ten drachmas! I TOLD her you were at the beach! Okay, Chiron wants us at the Big house, lovebirds. Come on!"

I groaned. I was pretty sure Chiron was going to give us another quest. He always does. Annabeth and I trudged (Yes, I used a big word! Annabeth would be proud!) over to the big house, where a grumbling Thalia was giving drachmas to a smug-looking Nico. One look at Chiron told me that we were going on another quest. Again. Strangely enough though, only the five of us were in the room.

Chiron, upon seeing us come in, began to talk.

"Now, since time is short, I will get to the point immediately. Who here has heard of wizards?"

No-one, including Annabeth, raised their hand.

Thalia gasped. "What! Annabeth doesn't know something? The world is ending! We're DOOMED!"

Being the overprotective boyfriend I am, I gave Thalia one of my worse glares. Thalia decided to shut up then.

"Are you all settled then?" Chiron asked, flicking his tail impatiently. "Good. Well, a long time ago, Hecate blessed some mortals who had done her a favour with some magic, not as much as a child of Hecate, but still, magic. After many years, the magical population has expanded. They now have communities, government, towns, and schools. I need you four to protect one of those schools. You see, a wizard version of Kronos has popped up, and he is after one of the students at the school. The child's name is Harry Potter. I already have some demigods around the school, but they need backup. Are you four willing to protect the school?" Chiron asked us.

None of us said anything. Thalia and Nico because we just finished a war, Annabeth and I because of Tartarus.

Seeing as none of us did anything, Chiron decided to play one last card. "The man after Harry Potter has cheated death."

Nico's eyes suddenly darkened. "Count me in. I'm gonna make sure that this guy goes to a special section of the fields of punishment that's made for those who try to escape father."

Thalia piped up. "If Nikky goes by himself, he'll get all bullied. We can't let that happen to our little cous. I'm doing it. Besides, I can embarrass Kelp head in front of more people."

Annabeth moaned. If Thalia and Nico leave, who's going to help me slap Percy when he gets annoying? Besides, think of the architecture that will be there…" Her voice trailed off.

"Feelin' the love here guys..." I muttered. Annabeth gave me the puppy dog eyes. I tried to hold my ground. Now her eyes were starting to water… I twitched… "If you don't come, you won't be able to get any kisses for a year…" That got me. "I'm in." I said

Chiron smiled. "Good. Now remember, you cannot tell anyone that you are demigods. Hecate has given you all her blessing so that you will be able to perform magic. You will be going under the banner of Mr. Brunner's academy for magic, and if anyone asks, you are exchange students. Now, I'd guess that you'll need to get to the school in the first place…"

Chiron went to the fireplace and opened a jar that was by it. Sprinkling some powder from the tin, green flames suddenly rose in the fireplace. I got an ugly tugging in my gut. _Beckondorf._ He had died from Greek fire, which is the same colour as the stuff in the fireplace. But I hadn't known they were sold in little tins. Now _that's_ something that you can't find in your average supermarket. I suddenly had a vived image of Stheno at Bargain Mart, putting 50% off stickers on Greek fire tins. I shuddered at the image. Chiron turned around.

"Now, I need you all to step in the fire, and say, 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Talk to a man named Tom. He will help you from there. Understand?" We all nodded. I was still getting over the 'jump in the fire' part, I watched as Nico walked into the flames. "The Leaky Cauldron!" He shouted, and disappeared in a flash of green. Thalia went in next, and then Annabeth. I stepped into the flames. Strangely, the fire wasn't hot like I imagined. Just smoky. As I got ready to leave, I suddenly remembered something. "What's the school called?" I asked Chiron as the flames surrounded me. "Oh! Well, um, the school, Percy, its name… is…" The flames enveloped me completely. As I whizzed through a tunnel of green fire and smoke, I could still hear what Chiron told me. _Hogwarts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. In 5 hours, my story just got 4 reviews and 5 followers. Thanks guys, this is AWESOME! Anyway I'm going to continuing this story. Also, I might just mess with the PJO character's lives a bit. Mwahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, HoO, or HP. **

Harry's POV

I was still trying to grasp what happened in the past 24 hours. The dementor attack, finding out Mrs. Figg was a Squib, getting expelled from Hogwarts, then g getting 'invited' to a hearing at the Ministry, discovering the Order of the Phoenix, seeing Sirius, living at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and discovering that I was being protected. I was currently up in Ron's room, with Hermione, Ron, the Weasley twins, and Ginny, trying to eavesdrop on the meeting downstairs with Fred and George's 'Extendable Ears.' Unfortunately, with all the spells cast on the door, we could only hear snippets of conversation.

"Dumbledore said"….."Extra protection is needed"… "Hogwarts"…. "More powerful than"….."Order"….."Put together"…"Won't believe it"…."Two wars!"..."Don't think that they're"….."Even wizards"…."_Two wars!"_..."Who are they sending"…."Very best"….."I need to check on the children- "

We quickly wound up the ears, hid them under my bed, and sat down, just as Mrs. Weasley came to check on us, listening behind our door. We remained silent, and stayed that way until we were sure that Mrs. Weasley had left. "Any idea what they were talking about, Harry?" Ron asked me. Hermione shook her head as she slapped Ron. "OW! What was that for, 'Mione?" "Don't you get it?" Hermione hissed furiously. "The Order is obviously sending someone to Hogwarts to protect Harry!" "I just wonder who'll be coming…" She added, thinking. Ginny spoke up. "I heard Lupin say, 'The very best.' It might mean someone we don't know. We should try to figure out who." "How do we do that?" Asked Ron thickly. The two girls both slapped him. "We eavesdrop, you idiot!" They said at once.

"Hey, it's _our_ job to slap Ron!" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Well since you were busy, we did!"

"We were not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"WERE!"

"NOT!"

"WERE!"

"NOT!"

"WERE!"

"NOT!"

"WERE!"

"NOT!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Ron roared. "HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SLAP ME!"

Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny all turned at Ron to grin evilly.

**10 Minutes, 37 seconds, and several painful slaps later…**

I was in bed, trying to think about what the Order had been talking about during the meeting. Emphasis on 'Trying.' Every few seconds, a resounding slap could be heard, followed by a series of curses, 'Bloody hells', and 'For the love of Merlin's saggy Y-pants, STOP!' coming up now and then.

I couldn't stop thinking about the protectors coming to Hogwarts. Who were they? Why were they coming? What was that comment about two wars? What were the protectors going to be like? Were they like Mad-Eye? No… Mrs. Weasley was doubting they were wizards. Werewolves perhaps, like Lupin? But Lupin had told me earlier that all the werewolves were following Greyback, wanting to _kill_ wizards, not protect. Who were they? _What_ were they? Why? As I drifted off to sleep, Questions still whirled around my head. What is going to happen at Hogwarts?

**Awesome! 2 posts in 2 days! **

**Questions- HP-In the Deathly Hallows, who did Malfoy have Scorpius with?**

**PJO-Which member of the council of eleven clovers died in battle during the Last Olympian?**

**HoO- What does Leo compare Arion to?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah! 2 chapters in one day! I've been looking at my own story, and I realized that they are SUPER short. So, I'm going to make this chapter extra-long to make up for it. In this one, They're all gonna meet AND get sorted! I also promise extra percabeth! No need to review!**

**Disclaimer- I *sniff* don't own pjo, hp, or hoo and I never will! L Happy?**

**I dedicate this chappie to TeamLeo4Life Because I soooo agree with your name! See ya! ;)**

Annabeth's POV

As soon as we stepped into the fire, we pretty much _flew_ straight into an old, grubby-looking bar that had probably seen better days. I collapsed on the floor, feeling dizzy. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against flying, other than the fact that it would kill one of my closest friends, my boyfriend, and freak out a certain pinecone face. So, I have learnt to avoid flying, airports, or even jumping too high. I'm still alive, so I guess that being the daughter of wisdom itself can help. I looked around. Nico was lying on the ground, groaning "Never again. Next time this happens, I'll take shadow-travel instead. Much easier." Thalia was somehow standing up already-in fact, she was already _pacing_. I made a mental note to ask her about it. Usually, when it comes to crazy transport, she's on the floor, moaning on and on. Just then, there was a flash coming from part of the room-a fireplace- and Percy tumbled out, looking like he was torn between starting to laugh or vomit. Probably both. I quickly pulled him into a kiss to stop Percy from doing either option, and immediately, Percy recovered and started to kiss me back. Just as it was about to turn into a make-out session, Thalia pulled us apart. Shoot. We were so close too. That's when I realized that everyone in the Leaky Cauldron had been staring at us for all this time. Oops. "Thals." I whisper/asked. "Would you do the honours?"

Thalia, being the pinecone face she is, just stared at me.

"I'll do it." Percy stood up. Snapping his fingers, he said "None of this happened. We just walked into the bar. Forget this ever happened." The tablecloths around the room shifted, as though a breeze had wafted through, and suddenly, everyone went back to their conversations, not even looking at us. Perfect. The barman walked up to us, grinning like a madman. Nico was still on the floor, unconscious, mumbling about 'pretty pink ponies' and crazy little vampire bunnies.' Percy, following my baffled stare, noticed Nico, and grinned.

"Perfect blackmail." He whispered to me.

"Seaweed brain, save it for an emergency."

"Like if he threatens _you_ with blackmail, Wise girl?"

"Exactly."

The barman leaned in near Percy and I, and whispered,

"I know who you four are. I'm Tom the barman. Pick up the young lad, and follow me."

Percy picked Nico up, who was still talking in his sleep. "Noooo! Don't let the harmless, fluffy puppy kill me! Nooooooooo!"

I grinned. _Perfect_ Blackmail. Following Tom to a cellar, he tuned and said to us-

"Welcome to the Wizarding world, young demigods. Chiron informed me about your quest- I meet every demigod who enters the world of magic. I'm a son of Dionysus, so I know almost exactly how you'll feel. Now, you four will all need to blend in, and we need to get you all some equipment. You need to go to Diagon Alley. Follow me! I'll inform you along the tour of Diagon Alley!

Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he is, decided to interrupt. "Umm… Could you do something about Nico? After all, it would be a bit suspicious, dragging along an unconscious body down a street? Besides, where is this 'diagonally' you're talking about? I don't see anything."

I'll have to admit, Percy had a point. Tom got Percy to put Nico down, and as he revived him, Thalia (who had been silent for AGES) turned to the son of Poseidon. "Now, Kelp Head, tell me something. Since when had you ever become _smart?_ You're known as Kelp Head for a reason, you know, and it's hard to think of a new nickname for a smart idiot." **(A.N. A smart idiot… Oh, the irony!) **As Percy tried to think of a smart remark on what Thalia had just said, Nico woke up. "Urrrgghhh…. What happened?" Percy dropped some water from a barrel on Nico's head. "Ahh! So cold! Who did- Wait…." Nico's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did anyone hear what I was saying while I was asleep?"

"What Sleep talking about ponies? We didn't hear anything. Ask anyone."

I mentally facepalmed. Seaweed Brain. But I played along. "Yup. Absolutely nothing about evil vampire bunnies."

Nico paled. "Don't. Tell. Anyone."

Tom, who had went to tapping a brick wall after Nico woke up, muttered loud enough for us to hear "Ahh… Think of all the blackmail that could be made from that…"

Nico looked like he wanted to faint again, but just as he tried, the bricks which Tom had been tapping suddenly started moving. Hmm…. I might just do something like that for Olympus…. Interesting…. But then the avenue behind the disappearing wall snatched my attention. It was huge! Hundreds of shops and buildings and artefacts… I could go crazy with excitement! This was amazing!

Tom gave us a small bag. When I opened it, it seemed huge on the inside, filled with drachmas and little bronze, silver, and gold coins. "Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts." Tom said. "If you look on your right there, there's most of the stores you need to go to. In the bag you'll find a list that shows you everything you need to get. A map of Diagon Alley is also included. You may want to start by going to Ollivander's. He's a son of Hecate, he will know what you need. Go back to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the day, where Chiron got you all some rooms. Also, don't worry about monsters attacking, or any clear-sighted wizards. Dumbledore covered this place in a spell that stops Monsters from attacking, and Clear-Sighted wizards don't exist. Goodbye!"

And with a flick of a stick and a 'Pop!' Tom the barman vanished.

Soon, the four of us reached an old store the read 'Ollivander's- Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.

Seriously? Yeah right. You'd have to be immortal to live that long. No-one could do that… Or could they? Is it possible to live for millennia without being immortal? After all, Deaedalus managed to do it… Thalia's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm goin' in."

And with that, she headed inside the shop, shortly followed by the rest of us.

The shop was empty. Dust coated several boxes, layer upon layer. No-one had been here for a long time.

"May I help you?"

Shocked, we whirled around, hands going to our concealed weapons-until we realized that it was just an old man.

"Not just any old man, children…. I am Ollivander."

Okay. That was disturbing. The old guy had just read my thoughts, and judging from everyone's expressions, they were thinking the same thing. We just had to get some wands, and leave.

"Well, I'd suppose that you four will all need wands, eh? Otherwise you all wouldn't be here."

Yep. I'm scared. I clutched Percy's arm for comfort. He quickly hugged me, whispering soothing words into my ear, occasionally giving me a kiss to help me clam down. Calm down, Annabeth. Calm down.

I spoke in the steadiest tone I could. "Yes. Would you be so kind as to give these two-" I pointed at Thalia and Nico- "Some wands? We'll get some after them."

Ollivander nodded, and, grabbing Thalia by the arm, went to a huge stack of sticks. He immediately began getting Thalia to wave this wand, or to try that one. As Nico watched them curiously, Percy continued to hug me, and I hugged him back, when suddenly a thought popped in my mind. "what if we don't make it Percy?" I asked him. "What if one of us die on this quest? I couldn't stand it if-"

Percy cut me off. "Don't worry, Wise Girl. We've been on _way_ more harder quests than this. We'll make it back. I promise. It's okay. It's okay. He gently kissed the back of my neck.

Suddenly, the room darkened. Shadows of animals leapt across stacks of boxes and shelves. Wind blowed, and silver lightening flew across the room.

Ollivander stood dumbstruck behind Thalia, who was holding a sturdy-looking black wand. As the room went back to normal, the Hunter of Artemis looked around the room, grinning, and said- "This one is sooo me. IT'S AWESOME!"

Thalia walked over to us, Ollivander trailing behing her. As Ollivander inspected her wand, he mumbled "Fifteen and a half inches, Pine tree, Gryphon feather core, Unyielding, Blessed by Zeus. The wandmaker handed the wand back to Thalia, and beckoned Nico over. Ollivander, observing Nico, suddenly asked us, "Your all demigods, aren't you? I would explain the girl's wand. Gryphon feather and Pine don't work well together-it could only be used if the material was interwined with the holder's past.

Percy started laughing. "Pine tree! Oh, Gods, the irony of it all!" He started laughing even harder, and soon, Nico joined him.

_Why do the smart ones have to do all the work?_ I thought to myself. "Yes, we are Half-Bloods." I answered The wandmaker. Suddenly, the Man ran off, and grabbed 3 very, very old boxes. "Open these." He told Percy, Nico, and I. The moment we touched the wands, an aura went around us. Percy's was green, Nico had black, and I had a grey aura. We looked at each other, and we all said one thing- "They're perfect."

For the rest of the day, we went shopping for schoolbooks, (YAY!) robes, (*shudder*) Pets, (They use OWLS as deliverymen? What's wrong with the Hermes express? In the end, none of us got any pets.) and eventually, we decided to call it a day, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to rest. That was where the first mistake happened.

Chiron, as it turned out, had booked us only two rooms instead of four, and since Percy and I often have nightmares, we always stay together. Unfortunately, Thalia and Nico had to share a room. They _did_ have two beds, unlike us, which I found strange, but they still ended up arguing all night. After missing 3 hours of sleep, Percy and I decided to practice some spells. We had translated all of the books into ancient Greek (cough Tom cough) and we realized that the spell worked better if we said it in Greek.

"_Incendio!_" Percy shouted at a picture frame. We had made a game where one of us would say the spell and the other would try it. Unfortunately, I didn't tell Percy what the spell did, because there was now a frame shaped mark on the wall where Percy had blasted the spot with fire. Oops. We decided not to tell anyone about it. After finally getting some sleep, I woke up to the blissful feeling of being hugged, kissed, and snuggled by Percy. Bliss. But when I looked at my watch, I noticed what time it was, and remembered what time we had to go to the school.

Uh-oh. 15 minutes 'till the train leaves.

"PERCY!" I shouted. "C'MON! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE TRAIN BEFORE IT LEAVES!" Whenever Percy knows I really need him to do something, he doesn't ask me anything, or tries to stall-he just moves. And fast. Best. Boyfriend. Ever. Grabbing the trunk we had packed last night, he quickly woke up Nico and Thalia, who sleep like the dead/log. Ironic. Once we were all ready, we had a fast breakfast, and got Nico to Shadow-Travel straight into the Hogwarts express, the train the goes to Hogwarts, as Tom had told us. We landed right into one of the compartments. We did it. Thank gods. I closed my eyes, and layed my head back. Thank gods.

"How did you do that?"

Forget what I just said. We were dead.

**I know, I know, I didn't do what I promised, but take it easy, I've been writing for the last 5 hours, I'm tired. See ya tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Now, I'm in the middle of lunchtime right now, WITH a massive test coming up as well, so I am going to be sacrificing my lunchtime, reputation as the best maths student in Year 7, and, most importantly, my lunch, for all you guys out there. In this one, I will also make it extra-long, and I will try my best to get up to the sorting. And, before you kill me percyjacksonfan555, I apologize for what I am going to do there. No need to review!**

**I dedicate this chapter to percyjacksonfan555, as an apology/gift/thingy.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own HoO, HP, or PJO.**

Harry's POV

I blinked in surprise. Hermione, Ron, and I had just arrived in one of the train compartments, and as we sat down, all the shadows in the room fled to one corner. As we watched, the shadows started to take shapes, then silhouettes. In less than ten seconds flat, 4 teenagers were standing where all the shadows had disappeared to. They were dressed in Muggle clothing, all of them holding a wand, but instead of looking like wizards, they looked more….godlike, really.

One looked like me, but he was taller, fitter, tanned, and more muscular, with an I-just-stepped-out-of-the-shower type of messy hair. Instead of emerald, his eyes shone a sea-green. He seemed to give an aura that made me want to hide in fear if he was my enemy. He had an air of sadness around him, but it was mostly hidden by a happy-go-lucky attitude.

The wizard was holding two things-One was his wand, and the other was a girl's hand. She was extremely pretty-wait, no, not pretty-_beautiful._ She was also tanned; she had golden-blond hair, and owl-grey eyes that would make Hedwig jealous. Unfortunately, she was taller than me, which would make kissing her difficult. I got the feeling she was analysing all of us as her eyes darted around the room. Wait 'till she found out I was the boy who lived, she was going to immediately dump that other guy and come to me.

Beside her was a girl that looked about my age. She wore dark coloured Goth clothing, with a 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt. YES! Down with Barbie! She had short black hair, and electric blue eyes. She also wore a silver tiara, which clashed horribly with her Punk/Goth look. She seemed to have a silver aura around her that made her seem younger, timeless-it felt like in a century she would be looking exactly the same.

On the other side of the soon-to-be-ex boyfriend, there was a kid who seemed younger than the rest of them, but also had a much older feeling to him. With a white/pale look, he was dressed head to toe in black-Black shirt, black jeans, black jacket, black hair, even black eyes. They looked a bit like Snape's, like endless, twin black tunnels. But instead of tunnels, they looked like they led to a pit-a bit far, far, below the surface, worse than a hundred Voldemorts- The only part of him with colour was a skull ring on his finger- Bone white, and the eyes were pale rubies. The scariest thing was, he was staring directly at _me._ I was freaked out.

Just then, Hermione asked them all a question that the three of us had been thinking of.

"How did you do that?"

None of them answered. I wouldn't be either, if I had just teleported onto a moving, undetectable train, and then got questioned about it.

The scary-looking boy barely glanced at Hermione. "Family secret." He replied quietly. "Don't ask about it."

Ron spluttered, outraged. "How dare you talk to Hermione that way!" He yelled. "Who the bloody hell are you all, anyway?"

The green-eyed boy stepped forward. He started talking, in a low tone, but somehow loud and carrying at the same time. "First of all," He started. "We never said anything rude or offensive in the first place. You two are the ones that claim that prize. Second of all, I'm Percy," He said, gesturing to himself. "This is Annabeth," He nodded to the pretty girl holding his hand. "Nico," The dark-looking boy looked at us one more time, and sat down on the bench opposite us. "And Thalia." The Goth girl glared at Ron and Hermione for a moment, and sat down next to Nico.

"Who are you then?"

Before Ron or I could say anything, Hermione spoke up. "Well, I'm Hermione, that's Ron, and this is Harry. Harry Potter." The newcomers didn't gasp, or try to touch my scar, or suddenly apologize for what they had said. They simply said "Oh. Okay." To my horror, Annabeth didn't even look at me! Instead, she leaned on Percy a little bit, a pecked him on the cheek! That got me mad, didn't this guy know that she was out-of-bounds, that she was mine? I was about to hex that jerk into next week when Hermione interrupted. "Don't you know who he is? He's HARRY POTTER!" Percy sat down, pulling Annabeth on his lap and hugging her. I very nearly attacked the idiotic bloke. Who did he think he was? I saved the whole of bloody Britain! Suddenly, Annabeth looked thoughtful. She turned to Percy and asked him "Wait, isn't he that kid who…" she whispered into Percy's ear, and he looked like he was trying to remember the name of a really distant relative. At this point, the only thing stopping be from killing him was the fact that Annabeth wouldn't like it much.

"Now I remember!" Percy told Annabeth excitedly. "Isn't he that guy who… who… umm…"

"Yes?" Annabeth asked him.

"I….. Don't remember…."

Annabeth pondered over the problem. "Maybe this could help your memory." She said, and kissed him. Percy kissed back. Soon they were having a full-on make out session, right in front of our eyes. I was seething in anger. They couldn't remember my name, what I've done, or the fact that we were right there.

"Leave them." Thalia told us. "They need at least one make out session a day, otherwise they get grumpy."

"And whatever you do, DON'T interrupt them if they're in the middle of one." Nico added. He looked at Thalia. "Remember that time we pushed them in the lake?" He asked her. Thalia nodded. "Ναι. Percy κατέληξαν οι πλημμύρες και οι δύο καμπίνες μας, βάλτε τα ψάρια σε όλα τα ρούχα μας, και επανειλημμένα μας εμποτισμένο με νερό. Σας."

"Σας." Nico agreed. Immediately, Hermione barrelled them with questions. "How do you guys not know _the_ Harry Potter? What language was that? Why haven't we ever seen you four before? Shouldn't you all be in your robes by now? Why won't you tell me what you did before? Have you ever heard of manners? Why aren't you answering me?"

Nico stared at Hermione. "Εσείς, είναι στα χέρια του, το πιο ενοχλητικό άτομο έχω γνωρίσει ποτέ, και έχω μόλις bunked με τον Leo." Now on the floor with Percy, still kissing, Annabeth giggled. "Okay. We are transfer students from America, and-" Hermione interrupted again. "That's what those accents are! What school are you from? I bet none you are as good as me when it comes to magic. I'm the best the school's seen in a long, long time! I bet your all the best from your school, righ-" Ron cut her off. "Blimey, Hermione, let them breathe! They can't answer your questions if you keep asking more!" Now that I thought about it though, I noticed their accents. They pronounced their r's, l's, o's, and other letters much harder than normal. Nico continued talking. "and like a said, it is a family secret. Only me and my dad can do it." Thalia gasped. "_Drakon? _So this is where you've been all this time?" Percy and Annabeth stopped kissing, and turned to the door. So did Ron, Hermione and I. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Hi guys! I knew it was just a matter of time 'till you all came here!"

Standing at the compartment door, wearing a massive grin on his face, stood my archenemy, Draco Malfoy.

Thalia's POV

I couldn't believe it. Five years ago, Annabeth's fourth favourite boy in the world, (Next to Percy, Nico, and Malcolm) Draco Malfoy, aka 'Drakon', son of Athena, went on a seven year quest. After no contact since two years ago, everyone thought he was dead. Annabeth had been crying for days, because Percy had been presumed dead at that point too, after vanishing from Mt. St. Helens. Yet here he was. "Follow me." He told us, a breezy smile on his face. Leaving the Golden trio to whisper about us being 'Death Eaters', and how 'Any friend of Malfoy _must_ be evil' we followed him over to the next compartment, where we got another surprise. In the compartment were two more of our friends, Neville, (Son of Demeter) and Luna, (Man, Athena has been_ busy._) two of the people who have been at camp for about 3 years. Neville piped up when he saw us.

"Hi guys! We've been on this quest for _ages;_ it's starting to get annoying! We hardly get to meet and talk, 'cause the houses we're in are all different! I'm in Gryffindor, Luna's in Ravenclaw, and Drakon there's in Slytherin! Since the houses are all enemies, we have to pretend to hate each other! It sucks!"

Nico suddenly nudged me, and whispered something that made my eyes widen.

"Guys!" I whispered. "Talk in Ancient Greek. _They're_ suspicious, and besides that, Nico λέει ότι είστε κρύβονται κάτω από τους θανάτους" παλιά μανδύα, και δεν είστε υποκλοπές σε εμάς!"

Everyone's eyes widened, but we then had all of our conversations in Ancient Greek. We found out about the houses at Hogwarts, how everything had been going for the past few years, and what had happened after the wars, (Which all of us had fought, but Draco, Neville, and Luna all had to leave later on.) Soon, we were in the shadow of a massive castle. The so-called 'Golden Trio' was still spying on us, trying to see if we might slip up. "Well, you better get your robes on, then." Luna told us. "We're nearly at Hogwarts."

I nearly choked. How old fashioned were these people? We had to use _feathers_ to write, which I could survive, but _robes?_ That was crazy! Grumbling, we put them on. I realized that Annabeth was going on and on about the architecture the whole time, and surprisingly, Percy was listening! I was happy for both of them. It had been obvious for everyone, even the Hunters, that they had liked each other. We just decided to let them work it out themselves.

Leaving the train, we headed towards a giant who was yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years! All the firs' years, come ove' here!" The giant took one look at us, and seemed to know who we were. He walked over to us and whispered "Rubeus Hagrid's the name. Gatekeepe' o' Hogwarts. Don' worry about the teachers knowin' 'bout ya. Chiron told us all abou' ya. Fo' you four, go ove' to the black horses with tha' carriages. Goo' luck." Hagrid then went back to shouting. When we reached the horses, Nico and Percy took one look, and seemed to fall in love with them. "They're beautiful." Nico whispered as the horses bowed to him. "They told me they're known as Thestrals." Percy said. As we climbed on to the carriage, we heard some arguing on top of it.

"Harry, you're probably just seeing things-These carriages are obviously pulled by magic."

"Yeah right!"

"She's right Harry. I don't see anything.

It was, unfortunately, the golden trio. Again. I decided to interrupt them.

"Well, I think Harry's right. _We _can see them."

"Yeah, maybe you need to use your brain to be able to see them!" Percy added.

Annabeth punched his arm. "Well then, how come you managed to see them?"

"Hey! I have my moments!"

The three wizards stared at us.

"I told you they were Death Eaters Harry! I told you!"

"RON! SHUT UP! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT WE WERE SPYING ON THEM! IN FACT-" Harry suddenly stopped speaking, caught red-handed.

"Well then, with all that out of the way, who are you?" Hermione said sharply.

_Think! _I told myself. I quickly thought of a lie to give to those snoopers.

"Seriously?" I asked. "You spy on us for at least two hours, asked us millions of questions, started jumping to the strangest conclusions, and now you start to pry into our past. Just because we have friends, that doesn't mean that we're… what did you call us… _Death Eaters._ Seriously, who would want to eat corpses? That's just weird. Anyway, you're giving us a very nice start to Hogwarts. Our direc- I mean, headmaster was telling us that this place was wonderful. I wonder what he'll say when we tell him about our first day."

I was pretty proud of myself for what I just did. Just as I was in the middle of congratulating myself, a huffing Hermione told us "Well, we all know that Neville and Malfoy hate each other. Why were they taking to each other like they were best friends?"

"Η Mars καλό θεό, αυτοί οι οδηγοί είναι οι nosiest ανθρώπους έχω γνωρίσει ποτέ! Δεν ξέρουν τι σημαίνει η λέξη "ιδιωτικό" σημαίνει;" Percy asked us.

Nico groaned. "Other for themselves, I don't think so, Percy."

Annabeth giggled again, and pecked Percy on the cheek. For a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of anger on Harry's face. I put it off as nothing.

"See!" I'll let you guess who that was. "You're keeping secrets. And we will stop at nothing to figure them out. We always do." Annabeth facepalmed. "Have these people ever heard the word nosy before?" She mumbled to us. Percy, Nico and I all shook our heads. Hermione, obviously eavesdropping on us again, looked like she was about to cry. "You're all so MEAN!" She wailed. "What did we ever do to you? You're all so _selfish!_" Ron glared at all of us. Percy and I glared back. Ron whimpered. We laughed.

Now Hermione glared at us like we had just killed all of her friends and family, just because she was trying to listen in on us. At this point, I was ready to throw the moron into a ferret-filled sack, and feed her to one of Percy's shark friends, Chomper. What had she ever done to us? How about spy on us, interrogate us before we could breathe, accuse us of the weirdest things, and then cry like a spoiled brat at the first sign of annoyance from us?

But before I could fulfil my wishes, Nico interrupted me. "Hey guys." He told us. "We're here."

When the Thestrals stopped moving, we climbed out, thanked them, and started off towards the castle. Once we got inside, it had seemed as though everyone was already inside. (Annabeth and Percy went off to explore the architecture of the castle, leaving Nico and I to try and find them.)

There was a massive gate/door in front of us. But in front of the gates, we got another surprise for the day. "Minny!" We all cried and hugged Minerva McGonagall, the Ancient Greek teacher, and the only daughter of Athena to ever have brown hair. "Yes, yes, children. But quickly, get ready. I suppose Draco told you everything we had to do?" We nodded. We had to walk in, and when the teacher called our names, we had to sit on a small stool and put on a hat- the hat would then sort us into a house. "Good." The teacher said. "Now, come inside." Minerva opened the doors.

Harry's POV

I was extremely curious about the new exchange students- according to Hermione, there has never been any exchange students, ever. According to Ron, they were all Death Eaters, which I was of two minds about. One, any friend of Draco had to be bad. But two, why were they friends with Neville and Luna? The three of us were sure of one thing though- Whoever was supposed to be protecting Hogwarts, they were definitely going to be the DADA teacher. What better type of cover for the job? But when I saw who would be teaching us, and I knew we were wrong. "Guys!" I whispered. "Look at our DADA teacher! She was from my hearing!" Ron and Hermione gasped. Suddenly, in the middle of Dumbledore's welcome speech, he was interrupted by the frilly pink toad. She then started making her own speech, and even when I realized that no-one was listening, she still ploughed on. Hermione was the only one who was still listening when Umbridge finished. Everyone else was either having conversations, or playing with their cutlery. (Cough, cough, Ron, Cough.) Dumbledore clapped his hands, and everyone was looking at the front once again. "And now, as I was saying… we will be having four exchange students at Hogwarts this year. They will be sorted into their houses immediately. Let us welcome them to Hogwarts!" The doors at the back of the Great Hall Opened. Four teenagers walked in-I choked as I recognized them from the train. So they weren't lying… Many of the girls and boys were swooning over them, even Ginny, and Cho. I felt another pang of jealousy towards Percy. They stopped in the middle of the Hall, and Dumbledore himself called their names.

Chase, Annabeth!

Annabeth, the hot blonde, went over to the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat. Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor… The Hat started talking out loud. "Interesting, interesting… oooh, another one… You're torn between all the Houses… I might have to have a look through your memories… Annabeth gasped. "No! Don't do that! Don't!" "Don't worry, the Hat replied "It's harmless."

Suddenly, in front of the Hat, there was what looked like a portal, but it was showing events from the past. A seven year old girl was crying as she ran from a nightmarish-looking creature. Rhen the same girl was with Percy, and they were fighting off three bat/monster/things, all of which held fiery whips. One of the whips wrapped around Percy's wrist. Amazingly, he didn't scream. Instead, he pulled backwards, sending the monster crashing forwards. Now, Annabeth and Percy looked older. They were fighting of a seven headed dragon… They were in a lifeboat, with no supplies. Sea monsters were swimming around them… They were running from a 20-foot tall Cyclops, Percy carrying an unconscious Annabeth in his arms, wrapped in a golden blanket of sorts… Next, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were fighting off a lion/scorpion thing. Nico was also there, but he looked younger, happier, more carefree… The lion jumped off the cliff, taking Annabeth with him... Annabeth was holding a massive black mound that seemed like the night sky. Then she was dragged off, injured and helpless… A massive army of monsters surrounded them. Annabeth was bound and gagged, while Percy fought a man that looked like a cross between a general and Hagrid… Percy was hugging Annabeth tightly… They were running from something loud behind them, in what looked like a giant stone maze… An old goat-man faded into vapour, sending it around them… They were fighting off hordes of monsters with some other people… They looked older than before now… Annabeth was showing Percy thousands of monsters, all marching towards them…The two of them were fighting back-to-back, surrounded by an army… As Percy stabbed monster with a sword, a knife was coming towards his back… Annabeth shielded Percy with her own body, and she fell… Percy, roaring in rage, went into a frenzy, utterly destroying anything that came near Annabeth's body… They were high, in a building, watching as a centaur stood against the army, his last arrow notched on his bow, and being thrown into a brick wall from an invisible force… Annabeth, lying on the ground bleeding, telling a possessed man something as blood trickled from her lips, while Percy stood, frozen by something, sword in hand… _Promised…_ The two were kissing underwater… They seemed older… Annabeth, surrounded by soldiers grinned as a nearby lake exploded… They were fighting of dolphin-men while on a ship, with friends tied up, injured and unconscious… Annabeth was facing a giant spider, obviously scared out of her wits… Annabeth standing triumphantly in front of the spider, caught in some kind of trap…Percy was holding her hand, stopping her from falling into a very, very, deep pit. Then, locking eyes, Percy said something, and they fell into the endless darkness….

"STOP!" The Hat screamed. "You, you're smarter than the whole of Ravenclaw put together!" The Ravenclaw table half-glared. "It is no contest… You belong in… RAVENCLAW!

The house suddenly burst into cheers. Annabeth, looking very shell-shocked, walked toward it, where she was bombarded with questions. Hermione looked jealously at her, muttering, "Dumb blonde… must get revenge…" Dumbledore strangely, looked fine, seeing as he just saw enough nightmares for several lifetimes. "Di Angelo, Nico!" Nico shuffled forward, and put the hat on his head. "Another one?" The Hat asked. "Well, now, let's go through a few of your memories… not too many though…"

The portal appeared again- Nico was a 10-y.o. boy, bouncing around happily, asking Percy hundreds of questions, and Percy tried his best to answer them or trying not to strangle him… Nico was yelling at Percy as Percy tried to hold off a group of skeletons "HOW COULD YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU PROMISED!... Nico was talking to a ghost, he now looked more gothic than before. A pure black sword hung by his belt. "A soul for a soul…"… Percy was talking to Nico. Eventually, he thrust out his hand. Nico looked at it for a moment. He then reached out, tentatively at first, but then shook Percy's hand confidently… Nico was in shackles. The ghost he had been talking to before was now a man, who had a small army of ghosts around him. Crawling, Nico lifted his sword. Somehow, I could he what he was saying. "NO! You're no king of ghosts, Minos!" Nico thrust his sword into the ground. The ghosts wailed, as they were sucked into the earth. "_I am."_… They were in a war. Nico thrust his sword into the ground. A fissure opened, and an army of skeleton warriors attacked the monsters… They were older. In front a polluted black river, Percy was having a silent conversation with Nico. After a moment, he went and walked toward the river… Nico stood in front of the man who was possessed. Looking into the man's eyes, I realized they were a pure gold. The centaur was smashed, bleeding in the rubble. Nico thrust his sword into the pavement, and a massive army poured out of the ground, more than all of Hogwarts combined.

The Sorting hat seemed horrified. I looked through more events, and I only got glimpses of what happened next. Sitting on a roof of bones, getting sucked into a giant hole, being trapped without oxygen in a bronze jar. "SLYTHERIN!"The hat screamed. The named table screamed with joy.

"Grace, Thalia!" "DON'T USE MY LAST NAME! Thalia yelled. She stomped down to the Sorting Hat. "Ah, much easier that the others." The hat sighed. "You must be… GRYFFINDOR!" We cheered.

Jackson, Perseus! Percy walked up to the Sorting hat. "Hmm…." The hat mumbled. "Tricky…. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor… Better look at your past…

The portal opened again. I saw a 12 year old Percy shaking a goat/man/boy. "C'mon, buddy! Wake Up! You maybe half barnyard animal, but your my best friend, and you're not gonna' die! Wake up!"… A bull man was holding a woman in his hands, choking her. Suddenly, she burst into golden light. "MOM!" Percy screamed. The bull turned to the half goat, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. Percy seemed to realize what was going to happen. As the bull-man turned to face Percy, the 12th year old charged… Percy was looking into a glass ball, with a reflection staring at him. A woman with snakes for hair glared at Percy as he advanced toward her. She lunged, just as Percy swung his sword… A giant monster with three different heads was in front of Percy, with a monster/lady smiling next to it. Behind Percy, a hole was burnt- there was a 400+foot fall behind him. A family was backed up in the corner. Percy's clothes were on fire, and a green tinge was moving through his arm-Poison. The monster lady sneered at Percy. "Well then?" She asked. "Prove your heritage. Jump, if you want the mortals to live." It was hopeless. There was no way out. A monster in the front, a hole in the back, and he wasn't holding a weapon-probably disarmed. Percy looked at the family. Then, looking up at the heavens, he said three words- "Help me, Father." And jumped… Percy was older. In a muggle museum, he was fighting an invincible lion, as skeletons made their way toward him… He was in a desert. A giant machine was standing over him, a 40 story long sword in it's hand. Percy was arguing with someone who was with him. "You let Bianca _go_ in there?"

"She said that it was her responsibility!"

"You shouldn't have let her!"

Suddenly, the machine started to break down. It collapsed. "BIANCA!" Both of the kids yelled. But it was too late. If anyone was in there, they would be dead… Percy was on the mountain where Annabeth was captured. Percy was badly injured. As I watched, one of his friends was thrown against the cliffs. A woman was in chains, carrying the thing that Annabeth had carried before.

Percy stared at her. "You're the only one who can beat him." He told her. "Let me do it- _Give me the weight of the sky._"… Percy, Thalia, and Nico were looking at a river. Nico was telling them "If one drop touches you, you lose all of your memory. Permanently"… Percy, desperately scuffling with a giant prisoner of some sort, was rolling…rolling right into the Obliviating river. "PERCY!"… Percy was on a mountain with Annabeth. "I'll hold them off." He told her. "Get out of here while you can-I'll see you later. Tell him what we saw." Annabeth looked like she would punch him. Instead, she kissed him, and ran a tunnel. Percy was stunned. But he quickly hurried off to escape the sound of coming monsters… Percy was on fire in the mountain. Chunks of lava were repeatedly thrown at him. One of the monsters told another "Once this one is destroyed, we'll find the girl. She might tell them what is here." "_No."_ Amazingly, Percy stood up. He was completely on fire, and there was no water to put it out. "If I die, you're coming with me. All of you." More lava hit him. Obviously in agony, Percy let loose one last, final, scream that scared everyone in the Great Hall. Summoning all of his power, Percy sent up the lava that lay deep in the mountain, and the whole place exploded in a jet of fire, throwing Percy into the sky. The mountain I now recognized as Mt. St. Helens had exploded. Percy had caused it. Now near the atmosphere, Percy started to fall, becoming a comet, streaking toward the Earth… Percy was fighting a massive giant in an arena, strangely enough though, every time the giant got injured, dirt would come and heal him… Percy was older. Surrounded by monsters on a boat, he looked upwards, where a companion of his was. Percy's friend wanted to do something. Percy was disagreeing, shaking his head no. Percy's friend put his hand on his watch. Percy threw his sword, and dashed out of the boat. As he jumped, the whole thing exploded into green fire… He was at the dirty river with Nico, and asked him "It's the only way, isn't it?" Nico nodded. Percy, taking a deep breath, walked into the river. Immediately, he stumbled, and fell into the river. In the river, he was dissolving- Percy's body was leaving him. Suddenly though, his eyes seemed to focus on something. Percy's body reformed, and he climbed out of the river, only to be face to face with an army… Percy was on a street, surrounded by monsters, he was cutting theough an entire fully armed army, with nothing but his sword. Occasionally, he would even laugh-a crazy, maniacal one that scared all of his enemies. In five minutes, 200 stong monsters in armour had been destroyed. Percy didn't have a single mark on him… Percy was standing in the centre of a cyclone, hurling a gigantic golden man through the air, again and again. The whole river swirled around him as he prepared for one last strike… A giant dragon of sorts was smashing through buildings like paper. Percy charged at it… A girl was lying on the ground, acid all over her face as she died… Percy was battling the gold-eye guy in a palace… The possessed man lay on the ground, half of him covered in blood, but his eyes were a clear blue… An underwater kiss… Percy was asking a wolf who he was… Was he amnesic? With two snake-haired ladies chasing Percy from behind, he struggled carrying a heavy old woman across the road… Percy was looking at two vials. "One heals. One kills. Unfortunately, they look identical"… Percy and two new friends were at a table with another man. They both held a vial. "To the sons of Neptune." They drank, and Percy collapsed… Percy and his two friends were watching a massive army tramp through the hills… Cannibalistic monsters surrounded a house… Percy was on a massive glacier, attacking hundreds of undying ghosts, literally fighting like a whirlwind… Percy was at the very back of the glacier. His hurricane was gone. Looking at someone behind the portal, he yelled "Go!" And he slammed his sword into the ice, sending cracks everywhere. "Forgive me." Percy mumbled. A wave arose behind him, completely destroying the entire glacier, sending buildings, ghosts, and himself cascading into the void of a treacherous sea… Percy was grabbing Annabeth above a pit. "Percy, let me go. You can't pull me up." "Never." He looked upwards. "Nico! The other side!" Nico, 15 feet above them, widened his eyes. "But-" "Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!" "I-I will." Percy turned to Annabeth. "We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again." Annabeth looked at Percy. "As long as we're together." She said. And with that, Percy let go of the ledge he was holding on to, and they fell into the endless pit… The scene changed. Percy was in chains, badly injured. A monster walked up to him, a fiery whip in his hand.

"Serve our mistress, Half-Blood, or go through eternal torture. It's your choice."

Percy looked up. His face had changed-It was filled with scars and shrapnel. Dirt was smudged on him in places. His clothes were in tatters. He was barely alive, but when he spoke, it was unquavering, never weak.

"I'd rather die than help you." The monster raised their whip, and a resounding crack filled the room. Percy didn't wince as the flaming leather lashed him, again, and again…

The Sorting Hat spoke. "There is no way you could still be alive… How you did that was beyond anyone… For such loyalty…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

**So… Tired… I've been spending all my free time, and half my sleeping-time for these 5299 words… For the past 4 days….Zzzzz..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I love all of you guys! So many reviews even though I said there was no need! You are all awesome! And wait- I haven't even written for a week, and I got ****_823_**** views! AWESOME! Digital cookies for everyone! **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**I dedicate this chapter to KeishlaTheEpicwriter, thanks! That was really nice of you!**

**Also, Rebecca, have you ever heard the saying 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say nothing at all' because I HATE YOU is a very lovely and heartwarming conversation starter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for me and my IPod.**

Nico's POV

I was in a pretty good mood.

I had bunked with Draco, who had just finished arguing with two of his 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle. They had told him that they would be with an annoying Hufflepuff known a Zacharias Smith. Draco was fine with that, but he had to pretend to be shocked. When he returned to our room, he immediately started laughing. "So… Hard to pretend… Shaved gorillas… Working for _Smith_… Had to keep a straight face… Whole time…" He was now rolling on the floor with laughter, clutching his stomach.

After I got him to calm down, he told me everything that had been going on recently, to make sure not to give anything away to the Golden Trio, and showed me how to perform some simple but vital spells.

I had just perfected my knockback jinx when a barn owl used my head as a crash-landing site. Well, there goes my good mood. Draco gestured to the owl's feet.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I snapped back.

"Can't you see it's holding a letter? It even has your name on it."

I did a double take. I still haven't gotten over the idea of owl deliveries. What's wrong with the Hermes Express?

I tried to get the letter from the owl. Tried.

17 Owl scratches later, I looked over at Draco, who was laughing. Again. "It's probably because you're the son of Hades." He told me. "Owls love me, thanks to Athena. They even give me lollies, every single day. I love me." I glowered at him. "Well, can you use your owl power to get it to give me the letter, preferably _before_ the owl takes a trip to Tartarus?"

Draco gasped at me. "Owl killer!" He yelled, and mimed attacking me. When he finished his crazy joke, he took the letter from the owl. Snatching it from Draco, and opening the letter, I read it aloud.

_"Dear Mr. Di Angelo,_

_I realized that I had forgotten to tell you what your wand was made of. Your wand is made of Poplar wood, with a Dementor's heartstring, (Do NOT ask how I got that,) 9 inches, blessed by Thanatos, Hades and Hecate, and seemingly old but yet still young. These wands are a special type- They are far stronger than normal wands since they have such strong magical material and since they have been blessed by so many gods. I ask of you one favour though- Do NOT try to test how powerful your wand can be. The spells it is capable of are strong enough to either drive you insane, or cause an explosion larger than the whole of Hogwarts. You will find you are able to cast any spell easily, often the first try- This is also part of wand's capability. May it suit you well, and remember, _

_The wand chooses the Wizard. _

_Thank you, and goodbye._

_Ollivander, Son of Hecate."_

Draco stared at me. 'Wow… a wand that's capable of destroying the whole of Hogwarts… That's either awesome, or-"

"Terrifying." I finished for him. "You know how big Hogwarts is."

Just then, my ADHD jumped to another thought. _Wait 'till Percy meets the owls._ I thought evilly.

Percy's POV

_Annabeth and I back in Tartarus. As we hid in a cluster of rocks, an eidolon began to possess me. Annabeth looked back at me, and I tried to tell her to watch out, but she didn't realize what was happening until the eidolon hit her. Annabeth stood up, and asked me, "Percy! Percy, why're you hitting me?" She looked into my eyes, which had changed to a gold colour. "No! Percy! NOO!" Her voice was drowned out as the eidolon kept hitting her. It was torturing me, I was hurting the girl I loved, I was hurting Annabeth, and I couldn't do anything about it…_

"Oy! C'mon, mate, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. I was in the Hufflepuff homeroom, one of the cosiest places I've ever been in. A new friend I had made overnight, Justin Finch-Fletchley, was shaking me.

"Mate, you alright?" Justin asked. "You were yellin' in your sleep. Ernie and I thought you were getting' tortured in your sleep!"

Oh the irony of his words. Tortured in my sleep? Definitely. Yelling? I really need to control my nightmares. I stood up, and immediately bumped my head against the ceiling. The Hufflepuff common room was a room that reminded you slightly of a badger's home, except a really, really big badger that has some human furniture in his house. The room was circular, painted in yellow and black, giving a bee type of look instead of a badger. Honey coloured wood was used for all the tables, copying the wall décor, and hundreds of different kinds of plants grew everywhere. The floor seemed a bit like a dirt floor, and vines grew on the low ceiling, touching your hair as you walked by. Katie Gardner from camp would be jealous. Unfortunately, for this tall 18 year old, instead of having vines reach your hair, the ceiling reached my head, making a very resounding _clonk._

Justin winced in sympathy. "It's fine." I told him, rubbing a giant bump on my head. "I've been through worse."

Justin suddenly looked up at me. "You mean like what the Sorting Hat saw?" He asked. "Near the end you were getting whipped and everything. I think all the first and second years had nightmares about it."

"Uh-oh." I mumbled. "So…"

"Yup." Justin said. "Half the school will either pester you with questions, avoid you, or want to be your friend." He looked at the bump on my head sadly. "And you might want to avoid Harry Potter. His friends try really hard to work out an secrets you have, and rumour has it that he owns an invisibility cloak."

I nodded, and sat down on an armchair to avoid hitting myself. "Well, those rumours are true. One of my best friends, Nico, was able to sense it. Don't ask how." I added, seeing Justin's unspoken question. Justin spoke up. "Well, if Nico's in Slytherin, that often means that he isn't very nice. I have a couple friends from that house, but not that many."

I looked at Justin for a long time. "It's probably his heritage. Nico's had a hard life, and his family aren't exactly sunshine and lollipops."

Justin sat down next to me, and whispered, "You know how there were all those monsters from the Sorting Hat?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well, the creepy thing is, mate, sometimes I see them too, outside of Hogwarts, in places like buses and on the streets, and they seem to grow things like tusks and claws, and when I saw the Sorting Hat's vision, I thought, maybe you could tell me what it all means. I have ADHD, and I sometimes have trouble reading words, but not enough to have dyslexia. Wind seems to go wherever I want. It scares me. Are you able to help me?" I looked at him, and I saw a troubled face, one that was scared and confused, desperate for guidance. And then it hit me. Hard. Justin Finch-Fletchley was a demigod. I looked around the room. No-one was around, seeing as it was about 3:00 in the morning. I looked at Justin, and whispered back, "Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" He nodded. "Well, buddy, I need to tell you something. They're real, and still alive." I looked at Justin again. His face seemed to be going through a dozen emotions at once-Disbelief, Realization, Curiosity, Amazement, Thoughtfulness, Worry, and a whole lot of other emotions I couldn't place. He stared at me, and I continued. "Well, sometimes, those gods have children, and you, Justin, are one of them. We're not sure yet, but you'll have to be careful. We have places where you can go and train to defend yourself from monsters, but not in London. We'll need to find a way to teach you." Justin looked amazed, but then asked me "Why didn't my mum tell me anything? If I had a kid that was half god, I'd tell them. So why didn't she?"

"If you find out that you're a demigod, more monsters attack." I told the 15 year old. "She was actually keeping you safe."

"Who's my dad then?"

"We'll have to wait 'till you get claimed. It usually happens when you're thirteen, but since you've never really been around no-one but demigods, your dad has probably been waiting until you're all alone, with no-one but demigods around you."

"Which god is your parent then?"

"Poseidon, which gives me complete power over water and earthquakes, plus I'm slightly fireproof and can control lava a bit, but don't get jealous or anything about what powers I've been given. More monsters attack me, I'm supposed to never have been born, and at one point, Hera put me to sleep for eight months, and then, when I woke up, I had no memory. Besides, if you can control air, you can do loads of stuff, and probably even more than me, like summon lightening, make tornadoes, or fly."

"Is anyone else here demigods?"

"Yup. You might even already know some. There's Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Professor McGonagall, and possibly even more that we haven't met yet. It's a pretty small world."

Justin was going to ask me another question, but just then, Ernie Macmillan came in from one of the two circular doors, yelling "YES! BREAKFAST TIME!" I snapped my head up, and got another bump on my poor, poor head. The three of us raced toward the Great Hall, only stopping when I hit my head through the tunnel to the entrance, twice. The bumps on my head told me that this would be a _long_ year.

At the Great Hall, as I ate my heart out, I noticed there was a huge amount of boys of different ages and houses, all crowded around the Ravenclaw table. I paled. _Annabeth._ What was wrong with me? I hadn't even checked to see if she was alright, since we both had nightmares about Tartarus. I quickly shoved my way through the crowd, and I nearly had a heart attack.

With a few Ravenclaw girls trying to stop them, I realized the whole crowd of boys were trying to flirt with Annabeth. _My Annabeth._ Some of the kids were telling her to take them, or comment on how she looked.

"That excuse for a boyfriend is a nobody! Ravenclaw are for the smart, Slytherin for the evil, us Gryffindors for the brave, and Hufflepuff for whoever's left!"

"Wow, your hair is stunning… See you Friday night?"

"You don't want that good for nothing pretty boy! Instead of a dumb loser like him, take someone smart, like me!"

"STOP!" I yelled. The whole Great Hall went silent. Even the teachers stopped their conversations and looked at me. I walked over to Annabeth, the mob of boys stepping aside for me. Putting my hand on her shoulder, I gave my worst glare to the group of boys. This glare was my specialty glare reserved only for monsters, (At one point in Tartarus, some monsters actually died from my glare) but this was an exception. No-one tries to take my Annabeth away and lives to tell the tale. No-one. Several boys fainted on the spot. Some ran to the toilets. Some went right there and then. Everyone cowered.

I spoke quietly and commandingly, my voice reaching the very ends of the Great Hall.

"Are all of you cowardly enough to try to rip relationships apart for your own self-gain?" I asked the boys. "Out of all the people in this school, are you all stupid enough to try to ask a girl you have never met, who has a boyfriend I may add, on a date that you haven't planned? Do all of you not already have your own girlfriends? Are you all actually trying to double-date with someone you've never met, even though most of you have girlfriends?" I asked them all furiously. Almost all the boys immediately. Almost. One persistent Gryffindor stayed near Annabeth.

"Are you sure you're not a Veela?" He asked. "Because you're able to charm me easier than most of them."

I shot my monster glare at him, but the Gryffindor didn't notice. It had to be this kid, out of the whole of Hogwarts, the only one I couldn't kill. I suddenly grinned. A very, very evil grin. Maybe I couldn't kill him, but maybe I could give him an injury to teach him a lesson.

I worked my way toward Harry Potter.

**Uh-oh! We got a Ricky style cliffhanger here! There shall be lots and lots of Golden Trio bashing in the next chappie, except literally! I really hate nosy people, and Harry Potter is the King of Nosiness. Tell me if I should make Harry Percy's friend or not. Otherwise, No need to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi yall! I'm really, really sick today (Cough, maybe, Cough) and when I looked at all your reviews, I was amazed. SO MANY! And, by the way, child of Hermes and Son of Zeus0001, your suggestion was actually what I had been planning. For Son of Zeus, your first suggestion is what I've been thinking of ever since I made _ a _. In this one, I have taken all your votes about Harry becoming a friend, and it is-**

**No mates- 8 votes in 3 hours. Yes mates- 0 in a day.**

**So, Harry Potter shall find himself with some very, very unfortunate 'accidents'. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Harry Potter walks up.* Who will be getting injured? **

**Me: YOU WILL! GWAHAHAHAH! **

**Harry: AVADA KEDAVRA!**

***Lollipop appears in my hand* *I lick it* *Percy walks up***

**Harry: What?**

**Me: This is why you don't hurt me. I HAVE TKE YOUR MAGIC AWAY!**

***Percy and I hi-five* *Draco and Luna walk up***

**Percy: Now, I think we have a little score to settle, Harry.**

***Percy, Draco and Luna crack knuckles.***

**Me: Run, Harry, RUN!**

**Draco: Why?**

**Me: To make it interesting…**

***Harry is violently chased by three angry demigods***

**Harry: AHHHHH!**

**BTW, DeathGaurdian24, I agree with you completely. I guess some of these stories seem to copy each other. But I am mixing them all up, and adding parts of my own, and voila! Here it is. Thank you, meera huang for the song. I shall use it wisely. *Gives evil grin.* I will try to answer any questions/comments you guys have through a review for one of your stories, kay? See ya!**

Annabeth's POV

3… 2… 1… Percy's reached Harry, who was still flirting with me, and still hadn't noticed a very mad Percy, or a serious faced Draco and Luna. (**A.N. Swap the n and a and you get Luan… Weird**) Just as Harry tried to kiss, me, a fist knocked him in the side of the head, sending the scrawny boy flying. As Harry tried to get up, my two friends and boyfriend stalked toward him, very serious looks on their faces. The situation reminded me of a song. I quietly hummed the lyrics to myself as the fight began.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

That had happened right before my Seaweed brain came.

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

Yup. Lots of boys were dealing with a one-sided relationship right now._  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!_

It had gone to Hades before they even started.__

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

I don't think they're able to do that. Draco and Luna both gave Harry a black eye, and Percy picked the kid up by the scruff of his neck, and threw him across the room. Harry slid along the Gryffindor table, knocking everything over, unconciuous.__

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Thalia had dragged Harry off her breakfast, and kicked him in the back so hard that we all heard something crack. Harry seemed to wake up. Clutching his back, he stumbled over to the Slytherin table, panting. Bad move. Nico and Percy stood next to the stop where Harry had stopped. I knew what was about to happen. The big three kids often did this to people who flirted with me. Thalia would break their back with a kick, and Nico and Percy would perform a move that would make a pro wrestler jealous.__

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

In three seconds Harry would be half-dead.__

One  
Get your hands off my-

Percy and Nico each grabbed one of Harry's arms.

_Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the-_

They threw him in the air, where Thalia would normally keep him using her control of air, but Draco and Luna used a spell to trap the boy who lived midair._  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

Percy grabbed Harry's ankle, and while simultaneously spraining his ankle, he flipped on top of Harry, his feet crunching on his head. At the same time, Nico grabbed Harry's other ankle, and while also spraining it, he got Harry's arms in an almost unbreakable lock behind his back, one that I had taught him, and it was very, very, painful. Harry yowled in pain. Draco and Luna stopped the spell, and Harry crashed down, landing on his back, well, would have, if the arm lock wasn't in front of his back. Percy was still standing on top of Harry, several of Harry's ribs breaking from the weight on both sides. __

Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Harry crumpled under the pressure. He had broken all the bones in his arms, destroyed his spine, lost half of his ribs, and had a very severe nosebleed. Both his ankles were sprained, and his thighs had also snapped. His collarbone was broken, and he would be having some very colourful bruises and injuries in the morning. Cuts lay all over his face from the shrapnel from the floor and tables, and he had two black eyes.__

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

Percy walked on top of Harry's unconscious body, acing a stunned school. Fortunately, the new boring teacher, what was her name, Umbitch or something, slept in that morning, so she didn't put the demigods in detention. An awkward silence filled the hall. None of the teachers said anything, of even gave the demigods a detention, let alone an expulsion. "Let that be a warning to everyone." Percy said. His voice seemed strong, and he didn't look at all tired. He stood on Harry's back. Several somethings went _crunch._ "No-one, messes with my girlfriend, or any of my friends and cousins." The demigods, including me, went toward him. "No-one."

Suddenly, a scarecrow-like kid stood up. "We all know it's easy to bash up Potter, Jackson! I bet you couldn't beat the three of us in a duel!" Two shaved gorillas stood behind him. "I'm Zacharias Smith, and I challenge you and three others to a duel, in two weeks! You can't beat a _real_ wizard!" With that, Dumbledore stood up.

"I have told you all about these exchange students, my pupils. I have warned you about what could happen if you annoy them, and young Mr. Potter here has payed the price. As another warning to you all, I'll allow this duel to take place, but be warned. I will not tolerate any more fighting inside Hogwarts. Everyone, dismissed!"

As fast as possible, everyone, including the teachers, left the Great Hall, except for the demigods, a brown haired boy, and the unconscious Harry, who Percy was still standing on.

"We need to have a meeting at the lake." I told everyone.

Percy looked at me. He is so sweet when he stood up for me, and confident, and handsome and determined and sure, and-

Snap out of it!

"Justin here's a demigod." He told me, pointing to the brown haired kid. "Could be a son of Zeus, or maybe one of the other wind gods." Justin stared at us in awe. "You did _that_-" He gestured to Harry "To someone who tries to steal your girlfriend?" Percy's eyes were dark. "I would have killed him, if I could, but we've been assigned to make sure he doesn't get killed." Harry groaned. Percy stomped on his head. Harry fell back to sleep, humming what sounded suspiciously like 'Mary had a little lamb.'

"Well, seeing as it's your first full day here, you're doing a great job." Justin told us sarcastically.

Thalia walked up to him. "I like this kid!" She told us. "This is going to be one fun year!"

Suddenly, a symbol appeared above Justin's head. A small leather bag, with four winds coming out of it.

We all knelt. "Hail." Said Neville. "Justin Finch-Fletchley, son of Aeolus."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long update. Parents are suspecting, since I haven't told them that I do this stuff, so I now have to work at night. :(**

**Disclaimer: And now, our dear friend Dobby will do the disclaimer for us. **

***Microphone points to skeleton* **

**Wait… He's dead, isn't he? NOOO! WHY, DOBBY, WHY! IF I WAS RICK RIORDAN OR J.K. ROWLING, YOU WOULD NOT BE DEAD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US!**

Voldemort's POV (That one was a surprise, wasn't it?)

As I looked at the dead body of an Auror in front of me, it made me feel quite happy. In fact, I was so happy that I conjured up a few bunnies and ponies and rainbows, and I watched them all dance and sing.

Just then, a dracaena that was working for me stumbled through. It looked confused when one of my cute little bunnies came to kiss it. I quickly waved my wand, and all my fuzzy secrets vanished. Wait… What did I do? I suddenly remembered the jinx that the Auror had aimed at me. That would explain why I'm like this.

"Well?" I asked sharply. "What did our spy at Hogwarts tell us?"

The dracaena looked at me. "He tells us of many things, master. Dumbledore has gotten reinforcements to protect Harry Potter. Chiron has sent him the four strongest demigods of all time. If you try to lead a raid, it will fail. That much is clear."

I glared at the dracaena. "I am the grandson of Zeus himself, am I not? I have enough power inside me to destroy them all."

"What if these four heroes were direct children of the Big Three?" The leader of my monster army snapped. "What if one of them once bore the legendary curse of Achilles? What if they had once held off the entire city of Manhattan from millions of our strongest, with an army of forty? What if the then fought in another war, and prevented Gaia from awakening, without a single casualty? What if two of them have held Atlas' burden, and survived Tartarus for a month, and came out sane?" Do you still think you could kill them easily?"

I was shocked. Survived Tartarus itself? But then I remembered something the monster asked. …_Children of the Big Three… _That would mean one of them was a child of Hades. And if I worked out how to turn him on my side… I would have armies of the most powerful types of Inferi. I would become unstoppable. I just needed to capture him.

"Bring me the son of Hades." I ordered the dracaena queen.

"Master, this is not the wisest choice. If you captured the little angel… the last time that happened, _Ephialtes_and Otis forced him into a death coma. That brat of Poseidon disposed of them rather quickly."

"Do I look like the banes of a demigod to you? Find him. Bring him to me."

"But-"

"NOW!"

The dracaena scurried off, and Harry Potter, several thousand kilometres away, woke up with a start, inside the hospital wing.

Ron's POV

If those new students aren't Death Eaters, then food is a figment of my imagination.

The way those crazy blokes managed to beat Harry up… I was sure that they were gonna kill him.

Anyway, me and Hermione were near Hagrid's Hut, five days after Harry had gotten the living daylights beaten out of him. Harry hadn't woken up, and no-one would tell Umbridge about what had happened. Over the weekend, Hermione and I had realized that she was the spawn of a she-devil that had met a pink toad. She was sooo horrible! I shuddered from the very thought.

Hermione suddenly saw something behind me. Covering her mouth with her hand, she hispered to me-

"Do you still have Harry's invisibility cloak?" She asked me.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Of course I have it with me! You've been wanting me to spy on those new blokes all day!"

"Well now's your chance!" She hissed. "They're heading toward the woods! Go! Spy on them for me!"

"And why can't you come?"

"Because you're expendable!"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"You won't go if I tell you! So go!"

She flipped me around, just in time for me to see a shifty-looking group of five people go into the woods-The exchange students, and Justin Finch-Fletchley, their knew best friend, go into the woods.

I made a split second decision. Go, and be killed by the new kids, or stay, and be killed by Hermione.

I decided to go. That way, my death would be much less messy.

Putting on the trusty cloak, K followed them, out of earshot. The Slytherin boy, Nico, kept looking around, as though he could hear an annoying fly, but couldn't work out if it was there or not.

After several minutes of walking, (I was exhausted by then) we came to a clearing.

Percy, the Hufflepuff that beat up Harry, turned to Justin. "Okay, guys, listen up. We all know about the duel that's coming up." The present company nodded. "So we're going to have to train for it. Since Thalia has to go on the day of the duel, she'll be showing Justin here, who will be taking her place." My eyes widened. _Justin Finch-Fletchley,_ fighting _Crabbe and Goyle?_ I was mentally writing his obituary, when Percy spoke up again. "Justin, you're a son of Aeolus; you're just as skilled as Thalia at controlling air, maybe even better. I know a half-brother of yours in America that took down a whole army on his own, thanks to his elements. Not even Jason could create a tornado as big as the one he made." Justin's eyes widened, apparently this Jason bloke was pretty good at making tornadoes, but who could make a tornado with a single spell? That must be some pretty serious spellwork if Hermione couldn't cast it. And I knew Hermione couldn't cast it, because if she did, she would have used it on me during our first year.

"Okay. Thals, you teach Justin here some of the ropes. Nico and I will spar for a bit, and Annabeth will tell us any mistakes. And remember guys-When you're using an element, make it look like your doing a spell. Let's start!"

Under the cloak, my jaw dropped. Making tornadoes without a wand? Merlin's beard, that's impossible!

Thalia was showing Justin how to go something. Remembering I was under the cloak, I walked closer to them. Suddenly, Justin flicked his wrist, and Thalia went flying into a tree 50 metres away. My jaw now hit the ground. How could Justin do that?

I turned to Percy and Nico. Water, shadows, mini-hurricanes and inferi were fighting each other, and in the centre stood two figure that seemed to be concentrating. I was now terrified. How were they able to do all this, without wands? I was now certain half of them were Death Eaters. Suddenly, Nico and Percy stopped fighting. They had hardly broken a sweat from summoning all those pwers, which scared me a little. But only a little. Because Nico said something in another language, and inferi swarmed out of the ground. Even though I was under the invisibility cloak, everyone turned to face me. Miniture tornadoes and hurricanes joined Nico's inferi army, and everyone/everything surrounded me in a circle. I was trapped. But there was no way they could see me. I was invisible.

Nico spoke up.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind to tell us why you were spying on us, invisible, I may add?"

How did they know?

It didn't matter. All I knew was that I was about to join Harry in the Hospital Wing. In fact, I'd be lucky if that happened.

I thought about what should be written on my obituary. Was it going to be-'Here lies a boy who was too nosy to avoid other people's business'?

I hoped not. I still liked the one that said-'Here lies a man that lived to be 103.'

It didn't matter about what was about to happen. There was no hope left for me.

I was deader than Merlin's saggy Y-pants.

***Dramatic music plays* Another cliffie! I know it's short, but so is Ron's life! Or is it? Tune in next time to find out!**

**-Seas and Shadows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! Don't kill me! Please! '3' ? Anyways, I have made a decision- HOGWARTS SHALL FIND OUT!**

**Or will they?**

**Disclaimer- I know I should be working on House of Hades, but I do this in my free time. :D **

**APRIL FOOLS! (Or August fools…)**

**LET US BEGIN!**

Thalia's POV

This was either bad, really bad, or really, really, really bad. Some random wizard had stumbled onto where we had been training for the last few days, and now we were pretty much… How do the British call it? Oh yeah. _Stuffed._

As Nico and Annabeth went over to question the wizard, I thought of what had been happening the past few days…

_Flashback_

After the 'Bash-up', the eight of us had headed to the lake, where we had our meeting. Underwater.

"Students are getting scared/suspicious of us. We need to find a way to make that stop." Percy said immediately, as the rest of us admired the water bubble.

Justin tentatively raised his hand. "Justin," I told him. "You don't have to be so formal. We're all friends here."

Nodding, he started. "Too late about that. Ernie told me earlier that every single first and second year is scared out of their wits, the third and fourth years thought you guys were all gods or something, and the fifth to seventh years all think it was a trick of some sort- According to the Weasley twins, they're all jealous of you, because their boy/girlfriend now wants to leave the other. You can't expect most people to like you now- They all either hate you or are too scared to be your friend. Course, the Weasley twins weren't even fazed by the Hat. I think we should tell them the secret- They're reliable, resourceful friends we can have to tell us what's going on."

As we all stared amazed at him, he started looking uncomfortable. "Is it something I said?"

"Yes, and no." Annabeth answered. "You just gave us a plan worthy of Athena." Thunder rumbled above the lake.

"Scratch that, even Athena couldn't do that. You've just outwitted the goddess of wisdom." Annabeth corrected.

Justin was awed by what Annabeth just said.

"We might just get along really well, Justin." Annabeth said, giving him a gentle punch on the shoulder.

And then it hit me. Literally, as Justin fell over from Annabeth punch, knocking into me. _We have to find a way to make the school forget about the whole incident… Forget… WAIT A MINUTE!_

"The mist!" I shouted excitedly. "All we have to do is use the mist! The school, minus the teachers, will forget about everything that happened! It's perfect!"

Annabeth, Draco, Luna and Justin pondered over the idea, thinking about it.

Neville fidgeted. He had been entertaining himself with a cactus-like plant for a while, and he hadn't talked at all. He hardly even noticed the bash-up until the very end.

Draco stood up. "There's a small problem with that, Pinecone face. Wizards have a very small amount of godly blood inside them. To be able to forget about everything that happened, they would all have to be looking in one place. And with over a thousand students, that would be a small problem."

We all looked down. It had been such a good plan…

Nico suddenly clapped his hands, and looked up from the ground, the sign of a solution. "The twins!" He yelled. "Justin, are the rumours that they're expert pranksters true?"

Justin looked up as well. He grinned, and nodded, giving us a yes.

"Then that's it! If we can get Leo and the Stolls to come over for a little bit, the five of them can create something big enough for the whole school to look at! We can do it during the duel, where we know everyone will be at, since it's at the middle of the day. Luna and Neville can make a herb to give to Madam Pomfrey, one that has a little bit of nectar, not enough for a demigod, too much for a mortal, but the perfect amount for a wizard! That way, anyone sick will be able to go, and when everyone's looking, BAM!"

The son of Hades snapped his fingers. A little skeleton demonstration popped us and showed us what would happen. Two figures walked up to another person, and gave the adult a small plant. The plant was then broken up, and people on beds had a piece and got up.

That was the sick getting better.

Then, a ring came up, with a crowd around it, and six people in the middle, fighting each other. Five other people went to the edge of the ring, and made an explosion of bones. A dust cloud came up, and you could see something in the middle.

That was probably the explosion the five pranksters would make.

The dust cleared, showing another figure. As all the other mini-figures goggled at it, the person snapped his fingers, and all the people seemed to forget what had just happened. All the bones then sank back out of the bubble, and out of sight.

The plan was perfect.

_Flashback finished_

We had been practicing the duel, doing our best to make it exciting and wizardlike. If we made it too overkill or boring, people would leave, and if we used our powers like a demigod, someone could try to stop it. Dumbledore had cancelled all lessons from the bash-up to the duel, so the students could take sides and help the competitors. Justin and Nico were about to talk to the world famous Weasley twins, while Percy and Annabeth IM'd the Stolls and Nico. Artemis had recently given me a small quest to do. Apparently Phoebe had gotten a bit too arrogant, and led the Hunters into an ambush. I had to go save them from some monsters, again. Phoebe was seriously going to be in big trouble.

I suddenly realized I was saying something to the rest of the demigods.

"-Mist is going to be all over him in about a week, we might as well let him go. Besides, the mist won't be able to hide a killing. That ministry person will be all over us."

Nico, Percy, Justin and Annabeth looked at me, and then broke up the circle. Skeletons went back in the ground, hurricanes vanished and the wind stopped blowing so hard. In the centre of the former circle stood a thankful-looking, idiotic, red-headed male who was looking at me like I was either a hero, or an angel. (**This is NOT going to be Thalia x Ron!**)

I sent him a disgusted look.

"Okay the kid, you just go running back, and be thankful that we're too busy right now to kill you. 'Kay?"

The redhead nodded, winked, and ran off into the forest, tripping every few seconds.

I noticed Percy and Annabeth were in deep discussion. Suddenly, Annabeth looked at the rest of us.

"He might tell the other wizards about this!" She yelled.

"We have to stop him!"

But it was too late. The redhead was gone, leaving us to worry about how much longer we'd be here.

What would Hazel say right now? Oh yeah. _Schist. _

Hermione's POV

That stupid, stupid blonde. She had come swanking right in, and stole my future husband (**Percy, if you don't know**) from right under me, right when we were getting to know each then she comes and steals my super-smart title as well as all the boys in the school. I had to at least get him away from her. I'd have to outsmart her, and show her who a real witch is. He will be mine.

Ron, my former crush, a.k.a. Mr. Obtuse, came running up to me, panting.

"Bloody hell!" He started, spraying spit on my face.

"They are definitely Death Eaters. I'm sure of it now! They were-"

I cut him off. No need to let him blab on and on about Death Eaters now. Revenge was first.

"The dumb blonde. What stupid thing was she doing? I need blackmail."

"Definitely not dumb, first of all. She was using a knife and was-"

I cut him off again. "A knife?" I asked, my eyes widening. She could kill somebody! But it was impossible! Filch had installed metal detectors all over Hogwarts, you just can't get in with a giant knife! You'd have to use an extremely powerful spell to cast it, one I could never do! I was burning with jealousy.

Stupid girl. Stupid Hogwarts. Stupid skill.

I slowly calmed myself down.

_I was right. Everyone else was wrong. I was right. Everyone else was wrong. _

"This is perfect." I whispered. Wait 'till I told Moody. He was coming to Hogwarts to see the exchange students in the duel. He wanted to fin_d out about American spells._

_He was the only one who hadn't been in the meeting about the protectors, _A voice said in my head. _Don't do it._

I shook it off. That dumb blonde would be leaving Hogwarts, one way or another.

**Oh my gods! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long update! I have exams, tests, projects, and on top of that, I have this bad injury. Both legs and shoulders are inflamed, as well as the lower back. Probably doesn't help that I've been doing gymnastics, soccer, swimming, and long-distance/400m sprint running either. Ah well. All that matters is that I'll try to update faster.**

**See ya!**

**Seas and Shadows**


End file.
